This invention is directed to a filter apparatus and distributor plate therefor therefor suitable for use with quick change filter canisters. The distributor plates of this invention can be used with one, two, three or more filter canisters arranged in series flow relationship to each other. One particular use of the filter apparatuses and distributor plates of this invention are for drinking water filtration including coin operated vending machines for drinking water, as well as residential and commercial use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,716 discloses an filter apparatus having a head adaptable for permanent installation in a fluid or water dispensing machine and a disposable canister therefor. Embodiments are disclosed for one or more canisters. The canisters contain an axially positioned neck which contains ports into and out of the canister. Various filtration cartridges can be installed permanenetly within the canisters. The heads contain flanges which quick couple with corresponding flanges in the periphery of the canisters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,716 is hereby incorporated herein by reference and the reader is directed to the state of art and prior art discussed therein.